Scar's Rule: Permanent Scars
by WalkingDeadGal
Summary: After the Death of Muffasa his brother Scar takes over as king in the Pride Lands. All was taken by the greed of Scar and the hyenas along with any hopes for life left. In those lands a young cub Kasha was born under the harsh conditions, she grows up along his son Nuka and any other cubs the king had. Hard fights and adventures these two cubs will learn what it is truly like


The sun rises over the barren lands of what was pride rock, a few shadows past as panting could be herd. Pawsteps echoes as two lions and a baboon can be seen walking. "Are we almost there Rafiki..it feels like the cub is ready to come out at any moment." "We're almost there Akina, this would be such a joyous moment if not for the fact Scar would be mad a cub not from his blood line will be born." "Hes a terrible king anyway..no wonder half of the lioness left." "And we're dying and hungry.." Sarabi adds in as the walk past some rocks. Tiny yellow eyes watch the animals as who they belonged to followed them, The baboon reaches the edge he looks around as he leads the two lioness to some grass in a cave. "Here we Are Sarabi and Akina. A perfect place to begin." Akina pants as she soon falls to the ground feeling the cool rock on her side yet her big belly slightly moving. "I think its time Rafiki..I can feel the cub moving." "It is time.." Rafiki walks grabbing a few herbs and fruit sitting by the birthing Lioness, he breaks one smearing the substance on her stomach and head and he holds her swollen paw as she pants smelling the fresh fruit. Sarabi sits watching as she puts her paw on her shoulder. "Give a big push Akina!!" Sarabi watches worried as she holds the other paw, the brown lioness gives off a roar as she starts to push feeling the pain rush through her body. Akina roars again as she bears her fangs in pain, Rafiki smears more of the fruit on the lioness as Sarabi looks. "I see the head! Keep it up Akina!!" The warm sun lights up the savannah as more roars echo, soft paws belonging to a young male cub come up and he follows the noise hearing a couple of pained gasps. "I hope whoever it is is okay.." He walks up to the cave hearing mewls ring out. "And there it is Akina!! Your baby is born." He pokes his head around the corner as Akina is smiling beside Sarabi. "Congratulations Akina its healthy baby girl!!" "Auntie Sarabi what is going on.." The lioness raises her head seeing Nuka the young cub of Scar's walk up to them. "I herd roars when i was out playing. Is Miss Akina okay?" Sarabi chuckles lickng the young cubs head as she brings him over. "Of course she is..we have a new addition to the pride." Nuka peeks seeing a small brown fluff of a cub open her eyes as she stares up at him. "Woah..is that a new cub! Does this mean I get new playmates!!" "Of course Nuka, meet Kasha." Nuka sticks his nose to the tiny cub as she puts her paws on it, she smells of dirt and fruit to the cub. She mews as she starts to look at him more as she studies the new animal in front of her. "Wow..she's so tiny." "She will grow as she gets older." Kasha noms on his nose and Nuka crosses his eyes as the lions laugh.

"What is all this noise!?" The lions raise their heads seeing Scar walk up with Shenzi and they all look to each other. "Scar..." "Dad!!" Nuka bounces as he smiles. "Come see the new cub! She's so cute!!" "Cub..what new cub.." "Cub you mean a snack?" Shenzi licks her muzzle saying as Sarabi grabs Nuka backing up. Scar pads up to a growling Akina as she holds Kasha close to her, Scar moves her paws making the cub mewl in displeasure as she falls to the floor and he sniffs her. She swats at his nose hissing making a low chuckle come from the lion's throat. Scar raises up looking at her making Akina back down. "Scar i can explain!!" Shenzi snaps towards the baby and she gets scooped up by Sarabi as the lioness growls to the Hyena. "Aww your no fun!!" "Shenzi come here.. There's No need Akina..i will punish you for hiding this from me. She can live, for now.." He turns and pads off as Shenzi laughs. "Your lucky i didn't get my snack since Scar was being oh so kind.." She shakes her head following the lion and they dissapear in the rocks, Akina sighs picking the cub up as she bathes her quickly. "That was weird.." Sarabi says as Nuka watches. "What did dad mean by that? He isn't going to hurt her is he." "No Nuka. He is isn't going to do Nothing. He's just testy this morning, lets go Akina needs rest." "Aww.." "We'll come see her later." Akina sighs laying back as Kasha comes up to suckle her, Nuka waves to them. "Bye Akina bye Kasha!!" He jumps after Sarabi walking off as Akina closes her eyes purring letting her cub eat still weary on what Scar ment.. Later on the day Nuka was pouncing bugs as Zira was watching with displeasure. "Such a waste of energy Nuka, you should be learning to fight." "But mom I'm playing! I don't have to fight till im older!!" She rolls her eyes scowling. "You won't be king like that son." Nuka lowers his ears about to speak when he sees Akina pad up with Kasha in her muzzle. "Kasha!!" Nuka scrambles and pads over following Akina, Zira watches with curious filling her eyes as her chest fills with disgust. Akina sits on a warm rock letting Kasha down as she pads the bugs crawling around. "What is that thing Akina.." Akina glares at the smirking queen. "That thing is my daughter..maybe your future queen." Zira laughs as she rolls off the rock. "I see no queen!! Just a pipsqueak." "Mom she's just a baby.." "Quiet child." Nuka ignores his mom walking up panting, he climbs the rock and walks to the lioness. "Can I play with Kasha Akina?" "Long as I can see you two and be gentle." "Allright!!" Nuka jumps with joy and he slides down the rock going near the cub. "Come on Kasha we can play together!" She mews and she follows him tumbling as the cubs play with some butterflies, Nuka laughs as she tumbles around chewing on a stick. Nuka lays down watching her play until he sees some shadows appear and he sighs. "Well well if it isn't kitty Nuka, your playing with a baby?" A blackish tan Lion cub laughs touching Kasha making her look to him. "Must be his only friend!!" Says a white lion cub as she laughs walking up. Zane and Zoya..two of the worst cubs there are. The fact their moms are Scars hunters makes them think their better than most of the cubs

"Shut up you two! Your just jealous I'm the king and queens son!" "Your not a king Nuka. Im more of a king than you are." Nuka growls as he sheaves his claws. "That's not true! Dad says I will be king!!" Zane gets in his face smirking. "Your daddy wont choose you, im sure Ill be picked~" Nuka hisses and pounces Zane as they hiss and fight, Zoya pushes Kasha away making her yelp and she pushes Nuka off and pins him as she laughs again. "You have no friends Nuka, so why should we care if your a future king?" Zane shakes his fur off and walks up to Kasha smirking. "Such a small whimpy cub..maybe you can learn things from her." She hisses as she attempts to look threatening, the cubs laugh and they shake their heads. "You can have your cub, we're going to have dinner with Scar. See you mr.king." They lift their tails up as they walk off. Their laughter dies as Kasha gets up and pads over as she pokes Nuka mewling at him. He looks and he gets up shaking the dirt off his fur. "Its okay Kasha..im fine. Their just jerks. Come on let's go back.." He picks her up by her scruff and pads back as Akina smiles watching them and Zira growls. "That was nice of you to stick up for her Nuka." "It's no problem Akina. Those cubs are jerks.." "Come on Nuka..dinner." Zira grabs him roughly as he waves softly to Akina. As the moon rises Zira pads up to Scar who was eating the last kill, she lays by him with a low growl. "What's with that cub of ours.." "Who.." "Nuka. He's being friendly with that..that.." "Kasha? I know the newborn." He rolls over looking to Zira, she bears her fangs as she breaks the skull onto the floor. "He's not king material. He's been playing! Weak!" Scar laughs as he sheaves his black claws. "Its merley childs play, I'm sure he'll grow bored of her and be the heir we need. Worry no more my queen rest for now." Zira sighs and she lays by him in a heap growling, Nuka comes in the lioness den seeing Akina in the corner. He runs up laying beside Akina as he sees Kasha asleep. "I had fun today Akina!" "I'm glad you did Nuka, im sure Kasha liked it to." Nuka yawns as she lays on her paws. "Why aren't you with your parents?" "Mom and Dad wanted to be alone." "Oh well sleep well then." She licks his head as she lays down sleeping her deep breaths ringing out. Nuka brings Kasha in his paws as he lays down. "I would love being your friend growing up Kasha..sleep tight." He yawns closing and eye and Kasha snuggles into his paw sleeping, he lays his head beside hers and falls asleep as well


End file.
